Will you be there for me!
by Kainu1329
Summary: Kagome is alone in her time and she cant go back... what happen after a few years in her lifetime?


This is my first fiction in english I hope you like it...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, but he own me.... and any way I dont have money ^_^.  
  
'thinking'-----"talking"------  
  
Chapter 1: Seven years with out you = hell  
  
Walking the street under dims lights, working so hard to make a living... For What? 'I hope I close that contract soon... Why my car had to break down?... I'm so tired!!! she climb the large stair to her house, she pass by the Hone Kui no Ido and stop in front of the Goshinbuko...'Inuyasha'...  
  
"I'm home" she said while closing the door  
  
"Kagome, how was your day"  
  
"the usual mom"  
  
"They call from the garage, they said you can pick up your car tomorrow at 12:00pm; and I prepared you a bath"  
  
"arigato"  
  
Im grown woman, I had finish college and after that got a good job in a telecommunication bussines, I did all as I plan for my life...but I dont have you...how lonely I feel, even now, after seven (7) years that I left everythign behind... Sango, Miroku-sama, shippo, Lady Kaede and you...  
  
She took off her clothes and sink herself in the hot bath...'why cant I forget? why this feeling keep growing stronger? even that I know that I'll never see you againg, why dont I stop crying?  
  
"Inu...yasha"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK  
  
Kikyo had join us in our journey... I couldn't say no when you ask me, when I saw how happy you got that now you will have her close, my heart die... but my love for you survive, I try to stay home every time I came back, but couldn't...And when i was with you... oh my god how my heart pounded... sometimes I catch you looking at me, but I noticed that Kikyo get mad everytime you did... Is wierd that sometimes I feel the same stare that you give me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Why you make me believe, when you hug me that time and said that you need it me by your side, I couldn't say no and came back to you... but as always, maybe I was only the shard detector... I wish I could go back and kiss you againg Inuyasha... but you are with Kikyo now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another FLASHBACK  
  
"We finish our task and completed the Shikon no Tama, Naraku is dead now... I...I have to go back home"  
  
"Nani, Keh Kagome why do you want to go back for?"  
  
"I... want to stay here, with... you, but I can I just be in you way... you have Kikyo now...And..."  
  
He did not let her finish, without her expecting it, he had her close to him in a tight embrance.  
  
"Dont go Kagome... I need you... I love you"  
  
He kiss her with hunger and she kiss him back with all her streng, cause she knew it was going to be her good bye kiss. But she realize that they cant stay like that forever... and push him away.  
  
"No Inuyasha, dont make it harder for me, dont brake my heart...againg..."  
  
She gave him the Shikon no Tama.  
  
" I hope you get what you wish for, and please be happy for me...never forget me and my love"  
  
"INUYASHA"  
  
"Kikyo, dont be mad at him Im the one to blame... I was just saying goodbye"  
  
" I dont care about you little bitch, come Inuyasha"  
  
He just follow her. I wanted to die right there. But just as I was jumping in the Hone Kui no Ido to go back home I could hear him calling my name... I wanted to hold into someting but it was to late... to late...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
'I better get out or I will became a big prune'... my pijamas and a good night sleep may help... I got to go back to work early tomorrow... an important meeting... Good night Inuyasha...  
  
She falls in her dreams, where she know she will find him... waiting for her...  
  
_-_------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------- ^_^ Well what? you like it... Arigato for reading it...you think I should do another chapter... just tell me... I need advice. 


End file.
